1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise equipment, more particularly to a ski exercising apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional ski exercising apparatus 1 is shown to comprise a base 11, two pedals 12, and two handle units 13. The base 11 has two parallel slide rails 111 provided on a planar top face thereof. The pedals 12 are mounted slidably and respectively on the slide rails 111. The handle units 13 are connected pivotally to a front end of the base 11.
However, the conventional ski exercising apparatus 1 has the following drawbacks:
1. Regarding ski mountaineering activity training, since the slide rails 111 are provided on the planar top face of the base 11, movement of the pedals 12 along the slide rails 111 cannot simulate the uneven roads or paths found in natural settings, so that training of balance and reaction cannot be attained.
2. The slide rails 111 are provided fixedly on the base 11, so that training of the user's feet is fixed and monotonous. Since no variation in the slide rails 111 is possible, the user easily gets bored and loses interest in exercising.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional striding exerciser 8 which includes a support frame 81, two spaced-apart swingable legs 82 having top ends connected pivotally to the support frame 81, and two pedals 83 respectively fixed to bottom ends of the swingable legs 82. In use, the user steps on the respective pedals 83 and begins the exercise by moving the pedals 83 back and forth along fixed curved paths.
However, the conventional striding exerciser 8 has the following drawbacks:
1. Since the pedals 83 are designed to hang in the air, the user may easily fall from the pedals 83 and get injured. Hence, the conventional striding exerciser 8 is not safe to use.
2. Since the exercising paths of the pedals 83 are fixed and monotonous, the user easily gets bored and loses interest in exercising.
Referring to FIG. 3, another conventional ski exercising apparatus 9 is shown to comprise a base frame 91, an upright frame 92 extending upwardly from a front end of the base frame 91, two pedal units 93 mounted slidably on the base frame 91, and two handles 94 connected pivotally to the upright frame 92 and having bottom ends fixed respectively to front ends of the pedal units 93. Each pedal unit 93 has a pedal member 931, and a roller 932 provided on a rear end of the pedal member 931 and rollable on the base frame 91. A front end of the pedal member 931 extends upwardly and inclinedly, and is fixed to a bottom end of a respective handle 94.
The conventional ski exercising apparatus 9 has the following drawbacks:
1. Regardless of whether the user pedals forwardly or rearwardly, the toes of the user's feet are in an upward position. This position does not conform to ergonomics.
2. Since the pedal units 93 slide on the base frame 91 along a straight line during exercise, and since no variation in this regard is possible, the user similarly gets bored easily and loses interest in exercising.
3. Since each pedal unit 93 uses only a single roller 932 to move along the base frame 91, the conventional ski exercising apparatus 9 is unstable.